Sweet, little beautiful girl
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: songflick Drmione at the start. short but sweet.


_Sweet little beautiful Girl.__ Since the day they got married, He'd been praying for a little baby boy. Someone he could take fishing, Throw the football and be his pride and joy. He could already see him holding that trophy, taking his team to state. But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket, all those big dreams changed._

* * *

Ever since Draco Malfoy had married his beautiful girlfriend Hermione Malfoy formally known as Granger, He just knew their first child would be a boy. Some one he could take to the Quidditch cup, and teach him his Quidditch moves so that when he attended Hogwarts his son would be the best Quidditch player ever! So as he watched Hermione being wheeled into the maternity ward. Draco could already see his son with the school Quidditch cup in his hands, making the Slytherin house win the house cup. Quite a few hours later Draco walked into the ward with Harry, Pansy, Blaise and Ginny behind him, and the mediwitch handed Draco his first born wrapped in a pink blanket and all his dreams suddenly changed.

* * *

_CHORUS_

_And now he's wrapped around her finger, She's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

* * *

As soon as he looked into the brown eyes of his daughter he fell instantly in love with her. Hermione looked up at him, "I know how much you wanted a boy..." Draco cut her off with a kiss. "This girl is perfect." he whispered to her. Hermione smiled she looked down at her daughter. "Isabella?" Draco contemplated his baby girl, "Isabella Jean." Hermione smiled at her husband lovingly. "I love it." She took the baby from Draco and kissed her forehead. "Isabella Jean Malfoy. Sweet, Beautiful, wonderful...absolutely perfect centre of our world."

* * *

_Sixteen short years later, She was falling for the senior football star._

* * *

Sixteen years later Isabella had grown into a very beautiful and talented young woman, Dark blond hair, brown eyes, slim and quick, with the knowledge her mother blessed her with and the slyness and talent she'd inherited from her father. She stood waiting at the bottom of the Hogwarts staircases, for her boyfriend Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

* * *

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes, skipping practice just to spend more time with her. The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?" Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye._

* * *

"Bella!" Bella turned to see James Potter running to her. "Hey!" She gave him a short kiss, and took his hand they were about to start walking, just as Madam Hooch came from behind grabbed James by the ear and walk off with him screaming about cutting Quidditch training and missing snitches because of some girl. That night James got a letter from his father telling him how stupid he was being, if he failed his next Quidditch test he wouldn't get to train with Oliver Wood next year. 'Stop with the girls and get your head in the game!'

* * *

_CHORUS _

_But now he's wrapped around her finger, She's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...Girl_

* * *

But James wouldn't, couldn't get Bella out of his head, she was sweet, beautifully, smart, just wonderful, perfect even.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own, she said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?" And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..."_

5 years later James Sirius Potter and Isabella Jean Malfoy were married happily. 2 years after that they were about to have their first child.

"So tell me what do you want?" James laughed and looked at her lovingly; "Bella all i want is a sweet, beautiful, smart girl, perfect in every way... just like you."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger, She's the center of his whole world. And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl. Oh American Girl._

Bella smiled at him, "I love you." James smiled back, "I love you too." he said looking down at his sweet, beautiful, wonderful, perfect little Girl. "Maya Dawn Potter."


End file.
